naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Raijin Araki
Raijin Araki, commonly referred to by other shinobi of Konahagakure as "Eyes" due to his Dojutsu, is the Chunin who could be considered as Shirazu Hozuki's comrade. He was born and raised in Amegakure, until his mother was killed and he, along with his sister and father, decided to move to Konohagakure as he turned 16. 'Appearance' Raijin is a lean young man, with blue eyes and long, blue messy hair which sweeps down in front of his eyes. He wears a hooded, long-sleeved black leather jacket, and black pants, along with knee-high black boots. Raijin also has a piercing on his left ear, and usually wears a ring on the pinky finger of his right hand. Due to being comrade of Shirazu Hozuki, he sometimes decides to wear a mask like him, a black mask with spires. 'Personality' Raijin tends to spend his whole day training, believing that he could surpass his older sister, who nobody, even Shirazu knows is. He proves to be a somewhat "serious" type of person, as he treats jokes as if they were insults. Basic note, don't try fun and games around him. 'Backstory' According to Raijin's stories to Shirazu, he used to be physically abused by his mother every day due to reasons even he did not know about. His sister had told him it was because she wanted two female children, though Raijin would not believe in her. On one night, as it was raining in Amegakure as usual, his mother had gone to buy groceries, though did not return. After a few weeks, Raijin noticed a note on their table, and as he read it, he felt the immediate urge to tell both his father and sister to quickly leave Amegakure. "She's down, you're next." was what was written on the note. During the trip to Konohagakure, Raijin and his family were ambushed by a group of rebels, and the only way they could survive is through his father sacrifcing his life to distract the rebels, in order for Raijin and his sister to escape. Raijin stopped the story at that point. After Aiko's death in a battle in which she attempted to cannibalize Shirazu, Raijin revealed that it was actually Aiko who killed both their father and mother. 'Battles' *Raijin Araki, Shirazu Hozuki, Shia Yamondo, Kuro Setsudan vs. Aiko Araki **Outcome: Death of Aiko Araki, Raijin loses one Akugan eye to Shirazu Hozuki 'Abilities' Taijutsu Though not as skilled in Taijutsu compared to Shirazu, he is still proficient. He possesses considerate physical strength which allows him to deal damage to his foes in few hits, and the quickness to perform numerous combinations of Taijutsu strikes upon his opponents. Ninjutsu Lightning Release Considered a prodigy in the Chakra Nature in his times in Amegakure, Raijin is greatly skilled in Lightning Release. Every time Raijin uses shuriken, kunai or other weapons, you can expect that you will also get a shock by a hit from them, as Raijin imbues them with his Lightning Release chakra. He can perform numerous jutsu related to the Chakra Nature that could be considered A-Rank. Fire Release A Chakra Nature Raijin was most glad to have once he met Shirazu, as Fire Release and Wind Release, which Shirazu possesses, compliment each other and once combined, create a deadly force with great destructive power. He knows and is able to use Fire Release techniques that require great amounts of chakra to perform. He can create massive amounts of immensely hot flames from his chakra alone in any way possible to use against his opponent. Akugan The Dojutsu that belongs to the Araki clan, Raijin possesses such a unique eye. The Akugan, once activated, turns Raijin's sclera black, his pupil and iris a solid red. It gives Raijin the ability to see flow of one's chakra, greatly heightens all his senses especially vision and hearing, augments the power of his Lightning and Fire Release jutsu, cast genjutsu of considerable levels, and if used while enraged, immensely boosts his overall physical abilities, and red veins originate from his pupil all the way to outside of his actual eye. 'List of Jutsu' Lightning Release *Electromagnetic Murder *Depth Charge *False Darkness *Lightning Signal Fire Fire Release *Ash Pile Burning *Phoenix Sage Fire *Fire Dragon Breath 'Stats' Category:The Powerful PG Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Araki Clan Category:Chunin